


Hours

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: Michael doesn’t care what anyone thinks of them, but he cares what Fernando thinks. Set during S1 (Part of a collection of scenes of various lengths, with various pairings written for a prompt table. They're all within the same universe that goes AU at the end of S2 because I just want them all to have some peace in Panama.)





	Hours

**006\. hours**

“What took so long?” Fernando asks, helping him back out through the hole.

“Missed me?” Michael jokes easily instead of saying anything. 

Fernando rolls his eyes and shoves Michael with a light-hearted laugh, then he goes to roll up the sheet he hung just to be safe. Someone whistles from another cell. Michael barely notices, but Fernando makes a rude gesture and then laughs – so it must have been teasing by someone he knows rather than power games. 

Michael watches Fernando climb on his bed and can feel his own bed rock a little while Fernando finds the right position to sleep in – he’s always like a puppy having a nightmare until he finds a relatively comfortable way to lie. Then soon he goes quiet. 

Michael is too awake to sleep. He goes over bits of the plan in his head – and all the ways it could go wrong and all the ways he could get them out of it. Eventually his restless mind settles on Fernando. Wonders what he tells people who call him out on the sheet. Michael doesn’t care what anyone thinks of them, but he cares what Fernando thinks.


End file.
